


The Other Time of the Month

by Disneyland02



Category: richard madden - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Ovulating, Sexy Times, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyland02/pseuds/Disneyland02
Summary: When Richard comes back from filming, he realises that it is the other time of the month and you need some assistance.
Relationships: Richard Madden/Reader
Kudos: 36





	The Other Time of the Month

You had been living with Richard for over a year now, but he has been away filming for the last 3 months. Richard had learnt all your habits and routines, including your monthly cycle. He had grown up with sisters, so he wasn’t shy when it came to discussing ‘womens’ things. Hell, he would even go to the store when your monthly friend arrived early and you weren’t prepared. You always loved him for that. He would stand proud in that aisle of the supermarket, knowing which products you needed. There were a couple of times when some lovely women asked if he needed help, but when he said he knew what he needed, they smiled at him warmly and continued on their way. He would come home with treats like ice cream and chocolate. These were little luxuries that made you feel better, but the best thing that helped was Richard himself. He was your personal hot water bottle when you had cramps and was always attentive to your needs. 

Going back to your cycles, they pretty much took over you for certain days during the month. You hadn’t had Richard with you for the last 3 periods, so you were very happy to have him home for the next little while. There wasn’t anything that surprised him now. Crying one minute, then jumping his bones the next was a regular occurrence. Richard had worked out the stages of your cycle. It started when you didn’t want him to touch you and there didn’t seem to be anything he could do right. That really only lasted a day or two - he knew what was coming. Then your visitor would arrive and you would cry at commercials on the television and just want him to hug you and gently rub your stomach to help with the cramps. The next stage was secretly his favourite. He had dubbed it the ‘other time of the month’. This was when your hormones were running wild and you were ovulating. You couldn’t keep your hands off him and no matter what he did, you just wanted to jump him. It was ironic. You both didn’t want kids yet, you were way too young, but your body was defying every thought when it came to this time of the month. All you wanted was to have him inside you, filling you to cool the fire within. He was always careful around this time of the month, but he always looked after you. Being away, Richard had lost track of your cycle. When he came home from filming, there were more tears than usual, and he immediately worked out where you were in your cycle. Knowing you needed love and affection, Richard held you while you whimpered in pain and keep his hand on our abdomen, trying to radiate heat from his hand to ease the cramp rippling through your body. 

As always, that stage passed, and Richard was secretly waiting for the next stage. His favourite stage. You woke up early to realise that Richard had gone to the gym. Even after the filming had ended, Richard wanted to keep himself in shape. You woke up needy and throbbing. Knowing that you had some time before Richard came home from the gym, you leaned over to the nightstand and brought out your trusty vibrator. This was what kept you going while Richard was away. As soon as you heard the buzzing, you started to get worked up. Once the device touched your sensitive clit, you were gone. You lasted minutes as you brought yourself to a quick orgasm. It was satisfying, but knowing that Richard was going to be home soon made it exciting to think that you could have the real thing, and soon. 

You were sitting at the kitchen counter with a fresh brew of coffee when he walked in the front door. AirPods in, his curls sticking to his forehead. You sat with your coffee half way to your lips and just starred. God he was the most perfect human you have ever laid eyes on. You started to feel tingly and your eyes roamed over his exposed arms and thick thighs. Slowly making your way up his chest, you met his eyes. You were caught. He smirked and commented, “See something you like?”.  
“oh, you know I do”, you responded, flush reaching your cheeks as you continued to bring the coffee cup to your lips. “I’m going to have a shower, I’ll be back”. You nodded as you watched him walk down the hallway. Before your brain could stop yourself, you ran your hand down your front into you sleep shorts. You had literally gotten yourself off about 20 mins ago, but you were insatiable. Shaking your head, you finish the last of the coffee and place the cup in the sink. Taking a deep breath, you make you way into the bedroom. At the same time, Richard is coming out of the bathroom, water dripping off him from the recent shower. He has a towel loosely round his waist, and hanging very low. You stop in your tracks as you roam your eyes over the angelic, sexy man standing in front of you. Without thinking, you move forward and run your tongue along his chest, collecting a drop of water. You whimper with the need that is coursing through you, as Richard freezes. Like waking from a dream, you slowly look into his eyes, shocked at what you have just done. Richard smirks down at you, realisation dawning on him. Your reaction in the kitchen as well as this little display means only one thing. He looks at you, softening his features, “darling, is it the other time of the month?”

You flush crimson and nod. There isn’t anything you can get past him. He really knows you better than you know yourself. Having him here has made all the difference. “When did it start?”.  
“This morning, when you were at the gym”. Last month you needed to get 3 sets of batteries you were so worked up. The nightly FaceTime calls did not help your situation either. “OK, well I’m here now to take care of you. Is that what you want?” Richard almost treats you like a child. Short words and sentences as to not overwhelm you. All you can do is nod, as the pleasure and need reaches fever pitch. Richard can see the change in your body language and knows that you are struggling. When you get like this, there are times where you can’t understand what Richard is saying. There is only one thing that is on your mind and that is all you can think about. His cock, deep inside you, easing all your worries. You should be concerned about being a strong female, but there are just some times that you need a man and that is all that will help. 

Pulling you in for a searing kiss, Richard yanked you to him around the waist. Your chest collides with his bare one, your hips landing flush with his. A combination of a moan and a whimper leaves you as he continues to kiss you deep. His hands roaming over your back, trying to calm you. Gently turning your around by your hips, Richard directed you into the bedroom. Stopping you just shy of the bed, he starts to remove your clothing. First the shirt (which is his anyway) along with your bed shorts and panties. Leaving you completely naked, Richard takes a moment of admire you. You are absolutely stunning, but at this time of the month, you actually glow. Your hair is brighter and your complexion glows. It is your hormones attracting the opposite sex, and it definitely works. Richard eyes your body, landing at the apex of your thighs. He can see the glisten of your juices that have already escaped your smooth lips. Dropping his towel, it is now your turn to admire. His chest has filled out, with his muscles defined. If you could, you would actually drool right now. Moving your eyes further down his body, you can see his cock, hard and standing at attention, waiting to be touched. The head is a deep red and you lick your lips. Richard has followed your eyes and knows what you are looking at. To tease you further, he reaches for his cock and slowly pumps it up and down. He drops his head back and growls from deep within himself. At hearing this sound, you whimper again and start to rub your legs together to get some kind of friction. Anything to stop the ache that is pulsing between your legs. 

With clear intensions, Richard moves towards you. “One foot on the bed, both arms around my neck”. You follow his instructions and before you know it, you are spread open. Leg up on the footend of the bed, other leg straight. Holding onto Richard, you are able to look at his face. His eyes are dark with lust and he is biting his bottom lip. “I’m going to look after you darling. What do you say, do you have 5 in you?”  
You look at him with an open mouth. There is no way you were able to give up 5 orgasms. You already had one this morning. You tell Richard that and he looks at you a little disappointed. “You started without me? Well you are definitely getting 5”, and with that he runs his hand down your stomach and extends his finger into your folds. Landing directly on your clit, your leg buckles, but Richard has you. Creating small circles, he can now feel how wet you actually are. You must be aching for release. With deliberate moves, Richard slowly enters you with one finger. Your eyes roll back in your head as you finally receive some release from the pressure inside you. Even with the one finger, Richard can feel you pulsing around him. Looking back at you and the pleasure that is written all over your face, he enters another finger. Again, your leg shakes and you moan even louder. “Richard, please don’t stop”, you start to say, over and over again like a mantra. Richard wants to make this quick as he has plans for you, so he proceeds to curl his fingers and trace your little spongy area. You scream as the pleasure overtakes you. Richard is pumping his fingers and curling them at the same time. While this is going on, his palm is tapping against your clit, generating a rhythm that you can’t keep time with. Doubling down his efforts, he pushes into you with force. The sounds coming from you are almost pornographic, the wetness and the squelch is making his head spin. With one final flick of his wrist, he pushes you over the edge for the first time. You leg gives way as he brings you down onto the bed. Richard removes his fingers and you let out a whimper, feeling empty. Leaning over you, Richard tucks some hair behind your ear, looking you right in the eyes. “That’s one, darling”. 

Without warning, Richard drops to his knees and pulls you by the hips to the end of the bed. Before you know what is happening, Richard has latched himself onto your core and is sucking hard. He has taking your nub into his mouth and is alternating between sucking on it and giving it butterfly kisses. The sensation is overwhelming as you are sensitive from your recent orgasm. You feel the telltale signs of another orgasm coming at you and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Your toes curl as you arch off the bed, hands flying to Richard’s head between your thighs. Grabbing tightly onto him, you start to grind your pussy into his mouth. Starbursts are exploding behind your eyes as another larger orgasm rolls through you. Richard feels your legs trying to clench around his head, but he just holds you open and keeps going. Mind you, he needs to use some force to keep your legs away from his head. Richard doesn’t stop his attention, and before you can fully recover, you feel him sucking on your clit again. You howl at the sensitivity and try to push his head away from your little bud, but Richard keeps going. He knows what you can handle, and loves seeing you like this. Along with the sucking of your clit, Richard goes back to pushing his fingers deep within you. This double sensation is too much, and you come almost immediately. You can’t make a sound as the orgasm is ripped from you. Legs shaking and your juices dripping from your pussy onto Richard. Richard looks up to check on you. You had actually just squirted, which you hadn’t done before so he wanted to make sure you were OK. With your head on the bed and eyes closed, Richard can see you panting for air. You are covered in a sheen of sweat, but he has never seen anything more beautiful. Pushing himself off his knees, he straddles you on the bed. Looking into your eyes, he can see they are a little hazy. “Two and Three”, Richard smirks. “Did you know you squirted on that last one. It was the most sexy thing I have ever seen.” You look up at him, juices starting to dry on his nose and chin. “hmm”, is all that you can say. How this man has just brought you to 3 orgasms is unbelievable. 

Looking down at Richard, you can see his is aching to fuck you. His cock is a dark red and is bobbing on its own with his pulse. With all the power you can muster, you drop your hand to his cock. His eyes roll back and he growls with the sensation and release of pressure. You should be exhausted, but you can’t get enough of him. “ Four, coming right up”. With a small amount of manoeuvring, Richard is nestled between your thighs. His cock bumping against your clit. You shiver at the action and before you know what is happening, Richard has sheathed himself in you. With the amount of orgasms you have had, and the final feeling of him deep within you, you come instantly. You are actually paralysed with the feeling, but Richard can feel you squeezing him, so he knows that you have cum again. God, he does know exactly how to use your body. Giving you a moment to recover from your unexpected orgasm and also to accommodate to his size, Richard looks loving at you, “Four. Once more for me, come on darling”. With those final words, Richard starts moving. He can feel you have started to relax around him. You are so tight every time he impales you, he can’t believe that you haven’t started to loosen up. He will never complain about the feeling of you around him like a vice. Richard grabs your thighs to open up your hips to him. Winding his arms under your knees, he pins you spread open on the bed. There is nothing you can do as Richard sets a punishing pace. He needs to release as well, so this time isn’t gentle. It’s rough and hard and each thrust has Richard pushing the air out of your lungs as he gets deeper, so deep. You cling to his biceps, anything to try and ground yourself. If not, he would be pushing you up the bed with every thrust. Sensing you are close again, Richard does the one thing that he knows will set you off. He brings his finger directly to your clit and starts rubbing. There are no soft circles here, this is firm and fast and dirty. Drawing the last of your energy from within you, you make a noice that you have never hear before. A moment before you explode, Richard demands you to cum. His Scottish accent thick with lust and desire. 

You drift off as a sense of calm comes over you from your release. You feel Richard unload deep within you, pounding his hips into you to push himself as deep as he can. With the position of your hips, he gets so deep with his final thrust that your eyes almost cross. He has this primal need to breed you, and continues to push within your after he cums. Wanting to push his seed deep inside you. Also by keeping his cock nestled deep within you, his cum can’t escape. His length is slowly starting to soften, but you can feel his pubic hair brushing against your clit. It actually sets you off on a mini orgasm. With a grunt and a whisper of your name, he collapses on top of you, energy depleted. After a moment, Richard realises that he is laying of top of you and moves to shift onto his elbow, keeping you joined at the hips. You have your eyes closed and panting hard. Richard brushes the sweaty hair away from your face and gently kisses your nose. When your eyes don’t open, he gets a little worried. Running his fingers along your cheek, you start to come too. Your eyes flutter open and you look up at him. Blue eyes looking back at you. He can see they are even more hazy than before and you are almost in sub space with the experience you just had. Smiling down at you, Richard comments, “That makes 5, well 5 and a half”. 

There is no way you can move - you can’t feel you legs, so Richard goes to get a wash cloth to clean you up. His seed has started to set on your lips as well as your juices covering your thighs. After cleaning you up and moving you up to the pillows and away from the very large wet patch on the end of the bed, Richard disposes of the wash cloth and comes back to the bed and pulls you to him. He was happy to be home and being able to look after you. “Thank you”, you whisper hoarsely to him as he traces patterns on your stomach. “I love that you are able to know what I need and when I need it”. Richard stops his movements and rolls you over to face him. “I love you with everything I have. All of you, all your moods, your good days and bad days. I love you every day of the month, but especially the other time of the month”. You roll your eyes as Richard beams back at you with the cheesiest grin you have ever seen. “Well lucky you are back, cause today is the first day of the other time of the month. Get ready for a workout”. With that, you roll over him, straddling him, ready for round 6!


End file.
